


Burn

by MinYuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys In Love, Community: sasunaru_kink, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lemon, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasunaru angst, Smut, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, sns, sns lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYuna/pseuds/MinYuna
Summary: "You bought him into our bed Sasuke!""I didn't mean to, Naruto please stay!""I loved you Sasuke, really I did...but as of this moment you mean nothing to me, and what I want most for you is I hope that you BURN..."One little mistake was all it took for Sasuke and Naruto's happy life to come crashing down, it was a stupid mistake that never should have happened but nonetheless it did. He knew loving him could be risky and dangerous yet he did it anyways, but never did he think it'd be him that he got burned.Will he find love again with a new fling or perhaps his old beau...no matter the choice all he hopes for is that he never gets torched like this ever again.A lot better then it sounds lol please give it a chance I promise it's good :)*Burn from Hamilton the one song inspired me to write a whole book from it lol**Like all stories this is a work of fiction, and I do not own any of the Naruto characters here, just the concept idea*
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Prolouge

_**"In today's news we got something real juicy for you drama loving peeps, this just in CEO Sasuke Uchiha of the Akatsuki Corp. was caught in a scandal, you don't want to miss this"** _

"Siri turn up the volume."

_"Volume increased by 10"_

**_"For those who don't already know Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest CEO of all Japan, He's taken over his family business, making them proud of the young man he is and still to become...well probably not anymore after this,what we got that was only gossip rumors tips MONTHS ago has just been confirmed...Sasuke Uchiha mister big shot CEO has been spotted multiple times by our news team to be having an affair"_ **

Watery clear tears spilled from ocean blue eyes his face stunned in shock

**_"Sasuke Uchiha has been in a committed relationship with Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato Uzumaki who runs Konoha Corp. Sasuke and Naruto first made their debut as a couple a little over 3 years ago"_ **

"Siri turn off the tv..."(this is said in a whisper, AO3 doesn't allow you to change font size😭)

**_"Here we have the photo evidence of Sasuke leaving his "misters" house, and here's another of the mystery man leaving the Uchiha's penthouse multiple times, oh what's this a kiss goodbye how spicy"_ **

"SIRI TURN OFF THE TV!!"

**_"One can only wonder what Naru-"_ **

_"Tv turned off"_

Naruto stared at the blank flatscreen Tv from behind the kitchen counter, his lips trembled as he gritted his teeth in anger "that bastard" he choked out as a waterfall of tears left his eyes, he looked down at his cutting board, he always liked watching the news while he cooked, but now the news weren't as interesting to him anymore, and neither was cooking this meal for his partner.

He picked up the sharp knife that was in his hand and stabbed it through the ham he was cutting up. "I can't believe he would do this to me" he huffed, taking off his apron in a hurry and storming out of the kitchen. "After all I've done for him, he does this to me..." he sighed depressingly as he made his way to the master bedroom.

Naruto angrily opened up there shared closet and pulled out his suitcase, he slammed it down on the king size mattress.

\---

"Hun i'm home" Sasuke called out as he took off his shoes at the doorway, he was met with nothing but silence. _'That's odd he should be here'_ the raven thought hanging up his coat on the coat rack, entering more into his penthouse he was met with emptiness in the living room, heading over to the kitchen he saw that his dinner had not yet been prepared.

_'What's with this dobe, did he really forget to cook dinner?! He never forgets to make dinner, what the hell is going on?'_ he frowned, seeing the knife standing up right into the ham, sighing he pulled the knife out and sat it on the cutting board. "Ok, so no Naruto and no dinner..." he spoke out loud, while opening the fridge door, before he could even look for something to eat, he heard a slight bang noise from upstairs.

Without thinking he quickly hurried up the steps to their master bedroom, seeing as the door was already opened he proceeded with caution. A sigh of relief left his lips as he saw it was just Naruto throwing clothes into his suitcase "Naruto what are you doing?" he questioned from the doorway.

Not getting a response from him he cleared his throat "are we taking a trip somewhere?" he asked tilting his head peeking into the blondes suitcase a bit "that's a lot for a trip, don't you think" he chuckled softly crossing his arms over his chest an amused smirked played on his face. Naruto paused in his packing and held one of his yellow tees tightly in his hands.

This didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke, the amused smirk quickly fell from his face and was replaced with a look of confusion. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ he thought. "YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled turning around to face the raven male, tears clearly visible in his eyes, Sasuke was taken back by Naruto's sudden outburst "excuse me?" he questioned in astonishment, pushing himself off the doorframe.

"You heard me! You think you can just speak so casually to me as if nothing happened!" the blonde shouted his upper lip trembling some. Sasuke was beyond confused _'what did I do? Did I forget his birthday? No that's not til two months from now... anniversary maybe? Nah that's not til the summer'_ he frowned pulling himself out of his thoughts without a clue as to why his beloved dobe could be so angry with him.

Never has he seen him this riled up before. "Naruto, are you ok, do you have a fever?" he asked with concern as he slowly approached the blonde, Naruto backed up some until his feet had hit the back of the bed. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hands, he did his best to wipe the blondes tears, but they just wouldn't stop flowing.

Naruto briefly relaxed in the ravens hands before abruptly pushing Sasuke away from him. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands! I'm not sick!" he shouted his voice cracking some due to his emotional state. Sasuke was appalled by Naruto's sudden outburst and behavior, what happened to the blonde that always greeted him with warm open arms and a cheerful smile, where did that Naruto go?

"Stop the innocent act Sasuke, I know you cheated" Naruto said with a sign his voice becoming weak and soft. "Ch-cheated Naruto I-" before the raven could even say anything Naruto had cut him off "I saw the news..." he cried out plopping himself down on the bed next to his suitcase in defeat. Sasuke was stunned, he couldn't believe that the news had outed him and that Naruto had to find out this way. _'Maybe I can still save us somehow'_ he pondered.

"Naruto the news lies all the time you can't honestly believe everything you hear, plus being a CEO I'm bound to have enemies that'll do anything to taint my image with false rumors" he chuckled nervously _'did he buy it?.'_ Naruto stared down at the floor lost in thought for a moment, Sasuke squatted down on the floor, he placed his hands on top of Naruto's. "I promise I would never cheat on you Naru"

Naruto's eyes widened in pure hatred seeing pale hands rest upon his own, standing up quickly he pushed Sasuke down. "Your words mean nothing to me! Will you stop lying already! I'm not some naive delusion kid! They had pictures Sasuke! FUCKING PICTURES!" he shouted.

"I can't-" before Naruto could say anymore, he paused in his sentence gripping at his chest, he fell to the floor with a thud. His eyes held tightly shut and brows furrowed as sweat began to form on his forehead and heavy pants left his mouth. Sasuke was quick to be by his side "Naruto! Naruto!" he called holding onto the blonde, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his phone and dialed 110

"Hello,I'm Sasuke Uchiha I live at 310 Hidden Leaf Lane, Please hurry, I think my boyfriend is having a heart attack!"


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

Loud sirens could be heard down the street, the neighbors who were simply passing by on the street stopped to watch the ambulance that was parked out front for they couldn’t help but wonder what all the commotion was about, they watched as the permedics pulled a blonde haired man out of the large penthouse on a stretcher, a worried raven haired man following close behind him. “Is he going to be ok? What’s happening to him?” the worried male asked, panic clear in his voice. “Sir, we are doing everything we can” one of the medics spoke, placing an oxygen mask upon the blonde.

As the medics loaded Naruto up into the ambulance, Sasuke was quick to follow them inside. “I’m sorry sir, but we can’t allow you to ride with us, only spouses are allowed inside” one of the EMTs spoke, Sasuke scoffed at his response. “I’m the one that called the damn number in the first place, I'm his partner” the raven glared his hand on the vehicle door, never losing grip.

“Are you his husband?” the other EMT spoke with curiosity. Sasuke got quiet for a moment, it’s not like Naruto and him haven’t talked about marriage before, perhaps once or twice both times being the blonde hinting towards the raven man what kind of wedding he’d like and showing off cute couples proposals all in hopes for one day Sasuke would propose to him. 

To Sasuke though he just thought of it as something he'd do later down the road...MUCH LATER. “Sir?” The EMTs spoke bringing the raven down to earth “oh..um..no, but-” before he could finish, the two premedics exchanged a look after seeing how long it took for the young raven to respond. “I’m sorry sir, but we simply can’t allow you to ride, you are more than welcome though to follow us in your car and meet us at the hospital” was the last thing they said before closing the door in his face and driving off.

Murmurs could be heard amongst the people who had stepped outside and those who were watching from their balconies. Sasuke stood there frozen, he could hear all there hushed voices and feel their judgy stares “ **DON’T YOU MORONS HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO!** ” he snapped glaring at them all. He huffed pulling his keys out of his pockets, getting into his car, he mumbled a string of curse words as he pulled out of the complex and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Though he was upset that he couldn’t ride with his blonde lover, only one thought kept repeating in his head _‘please be ok Naruto…’_

\---

* _ **At the Hospital**_ *

“NARUTO!” Sasuke yelled seeing the blonde being wheeled down the long hallway, he was right on their tail “what seems to be the matter?” a doctor spoke looking at his file while the nurse pushed the bed. “Husband thinks it may be a heart attack” the nurse said with worry as he was placed in an empty room.

“Is he going to be ok?” the raven asked following the nurse and doctor. “Heart attack? He’s so young…”

“What’s going on with him?”

“Miss Kiryu run some test, I don’t believe it to be a heart attack at this age”

“Yes doctor!”

“Also make sure-” before the doctor could get another word in, Sasuke had cut him off. “ **WILL SOMEONE FUCKING ANSWER ME! IS NARUTO GOING TO BE OK?!** ” he yelled a look of pure panic and worry clear on his pale face.

The doctor paused in their movements for a second, a little surprised they hadn’t noticed that someone had followed them in the room. “Miss Kiryu, who is this?” the doctor spoke with suspicion “the husband sir” she whispered. 

“Ah...Mr…?”

“Uchiha. I’m not his husband though...I’m… I’m his boyfriend er.. Partner…” the Uchiha corrected awkwardly, why did he feel the need to correct him? He just knew if Naruto had heard it’d hurt him in some way.

The room fell quiet for a moment, clearing his throat the doctor looked over Naruto’s file. “Mr. Uchiha if you'll kindly wait outside while we perform some test, someone will get you when it’s time” the doctor spoke ushering the raven out into the hallway, before Sasuke could even retort back the door was slammed in his face.

\---

Thirty minutes later with Sasuke waiting out in the hallway and he was losing his mind, he paced back and forth waiting for someone to tell him something, all the waiting around was making him very anxious, something he hasn’t felt before ever! Sasuke, being a proud and confident man, never felt anxious, or even nervous for that matter.

However at this very moment, he felt his stomach turn with nervous butterflies and his throat go dry, he felt like he could throw up at any moment. Heading to the mens room, he splashed water on his face to calm his nerves, running his damp hands through his hair, he stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t believe how tired he looked.

Sighing deeply he shook his head _‘pull yourself together man, he’s going to be fine’_ he told himself while stepping out of the bathroom. As he made his way back to the room, one of the nurses came out “oh Mr.Uchiha I was just looking for you!” she chirped “he’s fine, you can go see him now” she smiled opening the pale blue door for him. Sasuke’s eyes widened, he wasted no time entering the room, closing the door shut behind him.

“Naruto!” he exclaimed running to the blondes side, he pulled him into a half shoulder hug. “Sasuke...please let go of me” was the only thing Naruto said, staring down blankly at his bedsheets. Sasuke startled by Naruto’s words slowly unwrapped his arms from the blonde haired man. “Um...so how are you feeling?” the raven asked almost in a whisper as he scratched the back of his head, he couldn’t believe how cowardly he sounded.

Right as Naruto was about to say something the doctor had entered the room. “Ah your up that’s good to see” he smiled picking up his clipboard from the hook at the end of the bed. “Oh and I see Mr.Uchiha decided to join us” he chuckled flipping through the pages “you must have been so worried” he frowned briefly “not to worry though, Naruto here just experienced a very intense panic attack”

Sasuke looked at Naruto in relief yet concern was still present on his face “a panic attack…” he whispered. “Anyone can have a panic attack, one of this intensity though, I don’t usually see in many young adults…” looking up from his file, the doctor gave Naruto and Sasuke a stern look “is everything alright at home?” He spoke with all seriousness. Sasuke tightened his hand into fist and bit his lip as he stared down at the blonde, Naruto glared up at the raven.

It was a look that could kill, a look Sasuke had never experienced before from him, a face he didn’t even know the younger man could make. As quick it had appeared it was gone in a blink of an eye, replaced with a fake smile, he placed his hand on Sasuke’s bicep, and though he gave a fake smile to the doctor, his nails were sharply digging into pale flesh. “Everythings fine, just a little lovers spat, surely you understand” the blonde chuckled, gripping harder onto Sasuke’s arm.

Sasuke joined in on the charade with his own fake laughter “oh I’ve had my fair share of those, believe me boys” the doctor laughed pushing his glasses up on his nose. The laughter soon died down “You’re free to go, but before you leave, I want you to take these pills just in case this happens again, if you ever feel overwhelmed, just take one of these and it’ll help bring you down” the doctor smiled handing the blonde a small bottle of pills.

Naruto looked down at the pills for a moment before getting out of bed. “Thank you for everything doc” he smiled pulling the raven out of the room with him.

\---

The ride home was painfully quiet, neither men saying a word the whole way home. When they had finally arrived, not a second after Sasuke had parked the car, Naruto had jumped out of the vehicle, he slammed his door shut and hurried to the elevator, he pressed the top button repeatedly, but at last it wasn’t fast enough to stop the raven from joining him in the elevator.

“Naruto please talk to me” the raven whispered gently placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder, Naruto’s eyes sharply looked at the pale hand that rested upon his shoulder and his eyes slowly made their way to Sasuke’s face, the look of guilt/concern in his eyes disgusted him. Clenching his teeth together, he brushed the hand off him right as the elevator doors opened up.

Without saying a word, he swiftly made his way into the penthouse, before Sasuke could even reach him, he slammed the door loudly in the ravens face. Quickly making his way to there room, he continued his packing in a rush to get all of his things together.

“Naruto!” he heard Sasuke yell while slamming the door shut, his pace quickening as he heard the ravens footsteps approach closer and closer to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger I know 😔 but the next chapter will be up soon, so please look forward to it😁 as always comments are very much appreciated, please let me know your thoughts and how you’re liking the story so far🥰 See you guys in the next chapter.  
> -Yuna💜


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V  
“Naruto!” Sasuke called out entering their shared bedroom in a huff “please talk to me” he pleaded, Naruto shoved the last of his clothes in the suitcase before stopping “you want to talk?” he questioned though it was rhetorical. “Ok, lets talk” he said casually shrugging his shoulders while he sat next to his suitcase on the bed. “I’m sorry Naruto, really I am. I made a mistake, please forgive, don’t leave” Sasuke said, frowning, his words holding nothing but guilt.

Naruto stood up quickly, a look of bewilderment on his face as he stared at the raven haired male. “A mistake?” he repeated a chuckle escaping his lips. “No, what you made wasn’t a mistake Sasuke, A mistake is accidentally eating something that wasn’t yours that you didn’t know about, no no np what you did...WAS HAVE A FUCKING AFFAIR!” Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at the older male.

“A FUCKING AFFAIR IS WHAT YOU HAD FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! THAT’S NOT A MISTAKE SASUKE THAT’S A FUCKING CHOICE! SO DON’T TELL ME WHAT A MISTAKE IS!”he huffed, his blue eyes became watery, and it was as if the ocean was crying. Sasuke looked down in shame, he bit his bottom lip not knowing what to say.

“I know, we weren’t perfect…” Naruto spoke up again much softer this time “no couple is perfect...we had our problems...I did my best though to make everything ok” he smiled softly looking at the raven as his tears continued to flow. Sasuke stared back at him, his brows knit together in sorrow “I know..” he whispered out. “You think, I didn’t notice you pulling away from me? Becoming distant...that’s why I tried so hard… for ~~you~~ us” Naruto spoke fondly, he made his way across the room until he was right in front of Sasuke.

Placing his hand on the raven's pale cheek, Naruto stared into sad onyx eyes, the onyx eyes he loved so much still even though his heart was breaking inside. He stared at him with a face mixed with fondness/sadness as his thumb caressed the pale cheek. “It hurts so much, you know” he said as his hand slowly slid off Sasuke’s cheek, he stepped away from him, going back to his luggage he zipped up all the pockets. “I can’t imagine what pain you feel Naruto, but we can fix us, I promise” Sasuke said stepping away from the doorframe a bit, he wanted to get closer, but knew it’d be best to try and reason with Naruto from a distance and give him a little bit of space to breath.

Naruto gripped at his heart, and for a moment he lost his footing and stumbled for a second, Sasuke was quick to rush to his side “take it easy, you got to calm down” he spoke with worry of Naruto having another panic attack. Naruto brushed Sasuke off of him “I’m fine” he grumbled, regaining his composure “I can’t just calm down, and keep putting on a brave face for you Sasuke” he finally spoke up after staring at his fully packed suitcase.

“I can’t keep pretending it doesn’t hurt, yes this pain in my heart hurts like hell… it’s pure agony to be honest… but it’s been hurting for awhile now, you distancing from me, coming home very late or not at all without so much as a text to let me know what was going on, hell you haven’t even said that you love me yet, not once even though I told you everyday how much I love you and how much you mean to me…” he cried, while setting his suitcase down on the floor, the handle in his hand.

“I was ok, with all of that, I thought maybe if I just kept smiling and thinking everything was ok, you’d see that I’m perfect for you and how loyal I am...but this is the straw that broke the camel's back and I can’t take it anymore, I can’t turn a blind eye to this Sasuke, not this time” he spoke his voice shaking, Sasuke could hear the heartache in the blondes words, he stayed silent with a look of sadness gracing his features.

A/n: Very short chapter I know, but i’m trying to pace myself and not make all of my chapters too lengthy since I’ll burn myself out quickly, which would in return make my updating schedule be pushed by very far, so keep in mind some chapters will be longer than others. Enjoy the story, and as always comment, share and vote! :D

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I know I have other stories to update and trust me I will, but I had this idea for a story for a week now, and I couldn't even concentrate on my other stories until this came out lol my brain was too excited about the concept to let me do anything else😂 I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter :) please look toward to the next one :) this is going to be a rather short SasuNaru/NaruSasu story :)
> 
> As always Comments, and votes are very much appreciated I love hearing from you guys, you always make me laugh in the comments😂


End file.
